Les Défis d'Imladris
by Darkklinne
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes sur le "SdA" et le "Hobbit". Premier défi : Dans le film de Peter Jackson, Thranduil veut récupérer une parure qui aurait appartenu à sa défunte épouse... Soit. Mais... Comment un bijou ayant appartenu à sa femme a-t-il pu finir dans la boite à trésor de Thror ? Voici une seconde explication qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut.
1. Le Collier du Roi

**Les Défis d'Imladris**

 **Communauté de fanficeurs passionnés par l'univers de Tolkien.**

 **Son résumé :** Recueil d'histoires courtes sur le "SdA" et le "Hobbit".

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages, hormis les OC, et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** voici ma première réponse au tout premier défi lancé sur la communauté: "Les Nouvelles d'Imladris". Il fallait faire moins de 500 mots mais j'ai malheureusement dépassé. Toutefois, j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire cette courte nouvelle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Défi N°1**

 **Les Joyaux de Thranduil.**

 _Dans le film de Peter Jackson, Thranduil veut récupérer une parure qui aurait appartenu à sa défunte épouse... Soit. Mais... Comment un bijou ayant appartenu à sa femme a-t-il pu finir dans la boite à trésor de Thror ?_

Le Défi : mettre en forme le pourquoi du comment de cette situation en un peu moins de 500 mots.

* * *

 **Le Collier du Roi**

Dans le palais obscur d'Erebor, la reine Mirvana faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre. Elle tremblait d'appréhension mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Que lui avait-il pris de venir ici ? Il avait fallu une énième dispute avec son époux, le Seigneur Thranduil, roi des Elfes Sylvestres, pour qu'elle se décide enfin à lui donner une bonne leçon.

Elle en avait assez de la froideur de glace qu'il lui témoignait depuis tant d'années. Il semblait toujours la regarder de haut comme si elle ne valait rien pas plus qu'un vulgaire bibelot qu'il aurait ramené d'une de ses expéditions. Un rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres pincées par l'amertume qui la consumait encore.

Mirvana avait eu la bêtise de tomber amoureuse de lui. Qu'avait-elle eu en retour, hormis un sublime enfant qui avait bien grandi depuis ? Rien, juste du dédain et d'éternels reproches. Il se préoccupait moins d'elle que de sa _vinasse_ tiède. A ce triste constat, tremblant de tous ses membres, elle reposa son verre.

Il lui avait dit des mots durs qu'elle avait trouvé encore plus douloureux que les coups, alors elle avait décidé de se venger. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

— Etes vous certaine, commença Thror le roi d'Erebor, de vouloir aller dans cette direction là, ma Dame ?

Mirvana le regarda. Il n'était pas vilain, ses longs cheveux bruns se teintaient de gris et s'il n'avait été un nain, elle aurait sans doute pris grand plaisir de ce qui allait suivre.

— Certaine, Thror, faisons-le une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse.

A ces mots, prononcés avec brusquerie, il lâcha un profond soupir.

— Croyez-moi qu'il m'aurait été fort agréable de vous voir pour autre chose qu'un esprit de représailles mais…

— Arrêtez et soyons francs, voulez-vous, le coupa durement Mirvana. Vous comme moi, vous en voulez à mon époux. Nous avons chacun nos raisons et croyez-moi, elles sont, je le sais, fort nombreuses.

— S'il l'apprend, il sera furieux.

— Mais je veux qu'il l'apprenne ! s'emporta-t-elle.

— Vous êtes un elfe cruel, Mirvana.

— Pas autant que mon mari !

— Très bien, finissons-en, grogna Thror, agacé par la tournure que prenait cette visite inopportune de la dame de Mirkwood.

C'est avec rage que Mirvana arracha de son cou la parure que Thranduil lui avait offerte le jour de son mariage. Ce bijou appartenait à la défunte mère de ce dernier, un trésor inestimable dans leur famille depuis des millénaires. Une part de son esprit se rebella à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais son cœur était trop meurtri, trop en colère pour écouter sa raison.

Elle contempla le collier avec un mélange de peur et de honte mêlée de haine. Avec mépris, elle le jeta à terre comme s'il s'était agi d'un vieux chiffon sale. Thror le ramassa et le porta à son regard.

— Magnifique.

— Tant mieux, marmonna-t-elle, il est à vous dorénavant, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Thror la rattrapa par le bras.

— Où pensez-vous aller comme cela, ma belle ? murmura-t-il l'air énigmatique.

— Je rentre chez moi.

— Non restez ici, passez la nuit à Erebor.

— Mais ?

— Vous désirez qu'il pense que sa femme le trompe avec un nain ? Soit, l'idée me plait mais que cela ne ternisse pas ma réputation, au point où nous en sommes. Restez ici encore quelques heures.  
Mirvana soupira.

— Très bien, mais hormis lui personne ne saura rien, vous savez.

— Je m'en fiche éperdument.

C'est ainsi que la reine des Elfes Sylvestres passa la nuit dans la forteresse d'Erebor sous la montagne et ne rentra chez elle qu'au petit matin. Son époux n'en dit rien mais, quelques temps plus tard, lors d'une visite amicale aux nains d'Erebor, le roi Thror émit l'envie de montrer les dernières acquisitions qu'il avait faites et dont il était si fier. Un étrange éclat vrillait ses prunelles quand il avisa le seigneur des Elfes de la Forêt Noire.

Quand Thranduil découvrit la parure de son épouse, cadeau de mariage qui ne quittait jamais son cou, dans cette boite appartenant aux nains, il comprit et il sut. C'est avec stupeur et colère qu'il regarda le roi des nains qui le surplombait de son trône avec dédain.

Le seigneur de Mirkwood comprit alors ce que sa femme avait fait. Il tendit la main pour récupérer son bien et sa fierté bafouée mais le fils de Thror referma brutalement le coffret avec un ricanement de mépris.

Il ne récupérerait pas le collier. Jamais.

Furieux d'avoir été ainsi humilié, Thranduil repartit sans un mot avec sa délégation. En rentrant chez lui, le roi des Elfes se jura qu'il regagnerait un jour l'objet de sa honte.

Mirvana avait gagné mais Thror le paierait un jour, Thranduil s'en fit le serment.

 **FIN**


	2. Poker Face

**Défi N°1 : Les Joyaux de Thranduil**

* * *

 **Défi N°1**

 **Les Joyaux de Thranduil.**

 _Dans le film de Peter Jackson, Thranduil veut récupérer une parure qui aurait appartenu à sa défunte épouse... Soit. Mais... Comment un bijou ayant appartenu à sa femme a-t-il pu finir dans la boite à trésor de Thror ?_

Le Défi : mettre en forme le pourquoi du comment de cette situation en un peu moins de 500 mots.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** voici ma seconde réponse au tout premier défi lancé sur la communauté: "Les Nouvelles d'Imladris".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages, hormis les OC, et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits

* * *

 **Poker Face**

Thorïn regardait ce petit crétin prétentieux comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple vermine indésirable à sa table. L'arrogant blondinet qui lui faisait face était l'être le plus idiot qu'il ait jamais vu. Il était tombé dans un piège dont jamais il ne pourrait sortir.  
— Je peux me refaire, avança ce dernier devant un Thorïn plein de suffisance.  
— Vous êtes bien téméraire, Prince Legolas, rétorqua le nain avec mépris.  
Legolas ne répliqua pas. Il avait déjà trop perdu pour arrêter là. Serrant le poing contre sa cuisse, il décida de sortir son dernier atout qui servirait aussi de mise. Pourvu que cela me porte bonheur, pensa-t-il. Si jamais il venait à perdre, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son père en face.

Exhalant un profond soupir autant pour se donner du courage que pour reprendre son souffle, le prince de Mirkwood tira de sa poche une sublime parure faite de pierres précieuses provenant du royaume de ses parents. Legolas remarqua tout de suite le regard avide de Thorïn à la vue des pierreries. Il savait que ce dernier aurait rêvé de posséder un tel trésor. La monture était en argent pur et le tout avait été monté par les plus grands forgerons Elfiques du royaume de Mirkwood.

— J'avance avec ça, rétorqua alors Legolas, rompant ainsi le long silence qui s'était fait quand il avait sorti son précieux trésor.  
Regardant ses cartes, un large sourire faillit avoir raison de son jeu, heureusement il se reprit à temps.

Avisant Thorïn, il s'aperçut que ce dernier semblait perdu et sa mine sombre n'arborait rien de bon. Tant mieux pour lui, se dit-il, il allait gagner, les Valar étaient avec lui.

— Alors ? marmonna Thorïn.

L'elfe ne lui répondit pas, l'observant les paupières à demie baissées.

Des minutes puis des heures passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne décide à montrer son jeu. Thorïn attendait, il savait qu'il l'aurait à l'usure.

Legolas, n'y tenant plus, abaissa son jeu, le cœur battant. Il avait une bonne combinaison, ça pouvait fonctionner.

Thorïn secoua la tête comme s'il savait qu'il avait gagné. L'appréhension de l'elfe Sylvestre commença à refluer quand le nain partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Avec fureur, Thorïn abattit son jeu et ainsi mit K.O le prince des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Quand ce dernier compris qu'il venait de perdre un objet qui ne lui appartenait même pas, il s'en voulut immédiatement. Malheureusement, le mal était fait.

Legolas repartit complètement vidé et à sec. Il avait tout perdu à Erebor et ne se sentait pas le courage de rentrer immédiatement à Mirkwood. Que lui avait-il pris de jouer ainsi avec des nains ? Si son père l'apprenait…

oOoOo

Ce fut lors d'une rencontre au sommet que le grand roi Thror d'Erebor convia Thranduil en son royaume. Lors d'un échange plein d'hypocrisie, Thror déclara à Thranduil qu'il avait là un trésor inestimable qui ne le laisserait pas insensible. Curieux, le roi des Elfes pencha la tête vers le coffret ouvert que lui tendait Thraïn, le père de Thorïn.

Choqué, le seigneur de Mirkwood reconnut l'un des derniers souvenirs cher à son cœur, ayant appartenu à sa défunte femme. Voulant le récupérer à tout prix, il tendit la main mais le père de Thorïn referma la boite d'un coup sec.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où la stupeur se mêlait à la colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

— Vous devriez apprendre à mieux surveiller votre fils, fut tout ce que Thror lui répliqua dans un éclat de rire moqueur.  
Abasourdi et sentant la tristesse se mêler à son courroux, Thranduil fit demi tour et quitta les nains sans un regard.

Il était déçu et il aurait une conversation à cœur ouvert avec son enfant le plus rapidement possible.

Quant aux nains, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

 **FIN**


End file.
